Graveyard Shift
The Graveyard Shift is a local bar within Shantytown of Columbia. This is where the lower-class citizens (a number of which make up the Vox Populi) come to hang out. A Shotgun-toting barkeep stands behind the counter, ready to shoot anyone who dares to search the crates beneath or grab the phial of Salts on the shelves. In the basement is a guitar which Booker DeWitt can play, which will prompt Elizabeth to sing "Will the Circle be Unbroken?" ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker and Elizabeth happen upon the Graveyard Shift for the first time, two men armed with Broadsiders confront them and open fire upon them. Once the robbers have been dealt with accordingly, Booker and Elizabeth enter the place and are beset by the gloomy atmosphere. Three functional vending machines stand up against the wall as a reminder of happier times. The barkeep behind the counter is always ready to protect the supplies beneath. Heading down into the basement, Elizabeth happens upon a child hiding under the steps. Elizabeth hands the child an orange from the shelf when he plays the guitar. Upon returning to the Graveyard Shift after opening the Tear in the Bull House Impound, Booker and Elizabeth happen upon a group of Vox militants posing among the fallen corpse of Samuel Gerst, holding a recording from his wife Hattie. The inside of the bar has been redecorated with streaks of red cloth and red paint. The people inside the bar now drink to the ensuing revolution. Messages from Daisy Fitzroy are announced on the radio. Crates full of supplies for the Vox troops lie in front of the counter. On the counter is a recording from the martyr Booker of this universe. New Discoveries Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - Fanning a Flame #Booker DeWitt - Drawing Dead Gallery BI Graveyard Shift1.png|''A stiff in The Graveyard.'' BI Graveyard Shift2.png|''The Barkeep with his trusty shotgun.'' Thsthsrt.jpg|''Denizens drowning their sorrows.'' BI Graveyard Shift4.png|''Dead drunk.'' BI Graveyard Shift5.png|''No future with Fink.'' BI Graveyard Shift6.png|''Bare shelves.'' BI Graveyard Shift7.png|''The boy in the basement.'' BI Graveyard Shift8.png|''The guitar at The Graveyard.'' BioShock Infinite Screen 17.jpg|''An act of kindness.'' BI Graveyard Shift10.png|''The redecorated bar in the revolution universe.'' BI Graveyard Shift11.png|''Tools of rebellion.'' Behind the Scenes *The song playing on the phonograph is a variant of "Tainted Love" by Gloria Jones, which was released in 1964 and more iconically covered by Soft Cell in 1981. *A piano plays the hymn "Just a Closer Walk with Thee" in the building closest to the outside stairs. If the player is positioned correctly at the top of the stairs, Elizabeth will lean against the post and hum in accompaniment. Otherwise, the piano will play solo. *The key to the Chest in the Impound can be found in the basement. *If Booker possesses the machines, searches behind the counter, or fires any weapon while inside the place, a fight breaks out. This doesn't happen in the Vox Revolution universe, which allows the player to search at their leisure. * The Graveyard Shift was originally called Bourbon Street, which is evident by the Graveyard Shift's sign's filename, BourbonStreetSign, and by a pre-launch image of Shantytown. Bourbon Street is possibly a reference to the historic street in New Orleans' French Quarter. It also features painted wood reminiscent of the colorful Jamaica-inspired housing of previous iterations of Shantytown. *In Burial at Sea - Episode 2 a Fitzroy propaganda Kinetoscope was confiscated from here. *Despite running for less than a minute on-screen, Courtnee Draper's performance of "Will the Circle be Unbroken", accompanied by Troy Baker on guitar, won Best Song at VGX 2013 (formerly the Spike Video Game Awards). Category:Shantytown Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Finkton